<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New girl by Slashaddict96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157327">New girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96'>Slashaddict96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Daydreaming, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Implied Femslash, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is in her first year in college a new girl has shown up from a completely different town who had the same unfortunate experience of being attacked by a madman Rachel's been thinking about the girl who's named kristen a lot lately</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic of femslash February! Yes it's a little different but you can never go wrong with femslash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel watches the girl from afar almost kinda awkward stalker ish which reminds her of when the haddonfield boogeyman Michael myers stalked her when she was in the shower.</p><p>She pushed those dark memories away and continued to focus on the blonde girl who was browsing through the true crime section at the campus library.</p><p>The girl's name was kristen she refused to talk about where she came from but she did tell most of their class about the madman from her dreams who tried to kill her and killed most of her friends unfortunately no one believed her sadly the class didn't really either just joked about it mostly and thought it was a ghost story.</p><p>If this had been rachel from two years ago she'd think the same thing but after the unfortunate run ins with Michael myers rachel now could probably believe any story about a girl being followed by a madman even if it happened in dreams.</p><p>Rachel thought about the girl often she was quite not very out spoken she understood why though again similar experiences</p><p>Kristen was pretty she dressed nice too and had nice eyes damn those eyes</p><p>Rachel didn't tell anyone about the completely non heterosexual feelings and thoughts she had about kristen people weren't so friendly towards gays or lesbians.</p><p>During nights when she couldn't sleep thinking about horrible memories Rachel would vision herself kissing kristen running her hands all over her nude body causing Rachel to shove her hand down her bed shorts feeling herself dampening massaging her folds before sticking her fingers in moaning kristen's name softly over and over until she felt her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.</p><p>While lost in thought she didn't notice kristen staring back at her</p><p>She smiled and quickly turned away wondering if she's gonna become a creepy stalker or if a shared tragedy will bring her and this new girl together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else into crossover horror parings?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>